The Doll King
The Doll King The Doll King is Olie Fan360's movie spoof of 1994 film "The Lion King" it Appeared on Youtube on January 3rd, 2014 Casts: *Baby Simba - Jerry Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Young Simba - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Adult Simba - Stuart Little *Young Nala - Ducking (Tom and Jerry) *Adult Nala - Margalo (Stuart Little 2) *Timon - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Pumbaa - Grover (Sesame Street) *Mufasa - Woody (Toy Story) *Sarabi - Jessie (Toy Story 2) *Scar - Grandpa (Rugrats) *Shenzi - Sabor (Tarzan) *Banzai - Rescoe (Oliver & Company) *Ed - Desoto (Oliver & Company) *Rafiki - Taran (The Black Caludron) *Zazu - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Pecha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Himself *Sarafina - Annie (The Forgotten Toys) *Lionesses - Buzz Lightyear, Po Peep, Mrs. Potato Head, Barbie, Ken, Wheezy and Bullseye (Toy Story), Papa Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Baby Smurf, Grandpa Smurf, Tracker Smurf, Jokey Smurf, Handy Smurf, Snappy Smurfilng, Nat Smurfilng, Slouchy Smurfilng, Puppy, Nanny Smurf, Painter Smurf, Lazy Smurf, Tailor Smurf, Wild Smurf, Vanity Smurf, Smurfette and Sassette (The Smurfs), Thumbelina and Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina), Noddy, Big Ears, Bumpy Dog, Tessie Bear, Mr. Sparks, Mr Milko, Mr. Wobbly Man, Mr. Tubby Bear, Mr. Jumbo, Dinah Doll, Mrs. Tubby Bear, Martha Monkey and Mr. Plod (Noddy) and Raggedy Andy, Raggedy Ann, The Camel, Babette, Grandpa, Maxi-Fixit, Susie Pincushion, Barney Beanbag, Socko, Topsy and Twin Pennies (Raggedy Ann and Andy) *The Mouse - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Gopher - Graundhog (Bambi 2) *The Hyana Clans - Hopper and his Grasshoppers Gang, Flik, Dot, Francis, Slim, Hermlich, Dim, Gypsy, Rosie, Manny, Tuck and Roll (A Bug's Life), The Ice Age From Villains (Ice Age), Sid's Mutant Toys (Toy Story), Crockroaches (Powerpuff Girls), Sad Sack, Dotty, Cluade, Back to Front, Pumpernickle, Mr. Marmalade, Rupert the Roo, Woody the Woodpigeon, Ragamuffin and Edward (The Raggy Dolls), Teddy and Chauncey (The Fogotten Toys), TinkerBell (Peter Pan), McDuff, Diesel, Alfred and Squeaky (Johnson and Friends) and Old Bear, Little Bear, Rabbit, Bramwell Brown, Duck, Jolly Tall, Ruff, Zebra, Camel and Sailor (Old Bear) *Chamleon - Meeko (Pocahontas) *Stampede - Rhinos, Elephants, Zebras, Wildebeasts, Gazelles, Okapis, Blu, Jewel, Bia, Carla and Tiago the Blue Macrews and Cecil, Arthur, Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy The Vultures (Jumanji 2) *Vultures/Buzzards - Danny and Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) and Mr. Potato Head, Slinkt Dog, Rex and Hamm (Toy Story) *Beetle - Flower (Bambi) *Simba and Nala's Baby Cub Kiara - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry) *The Wild Pridelander Animals - Various Animals, Mices, Rats, Pets and Dinosaurs *Insects Bugs - Scopions, Spiders, Droganfies, Beetles, Temite, Bees and Temites *Scenes: *The Doll King part 1 - "Circle of Life" *The Doll King part 2 - Grandpa *The Doll King part 3 - Jerry's First Day *The Doll King part 4 - (A) Jerry's Poucing Lesson / (B) "The Morning Report" *The Doll King part 5 - Grandpa and Jerry's Convertion *The Doll King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Doll King part 7 - The Elephant Gravyard *The Doll King part 8 - King of the Past / "Be Prepared" *The Doll King part 9 - The Stampede! / Woody's Death / Jerry's Exile *The Doll King part 10 - Grandpa Takes Over Pride Rock *The Doll King part 11 - Meet Elmo and Grover *The Doll King part 12 - Put You Past Behind You / "Hakuna Matata" *The Doll King part 13 - Grandpa in Command *The Doll King part 14 - Relax in the Stars / He's Alive? *The Doll King part 15 - Margalo Chased Grover / The Reunion *The Doll King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Doll King part 17 - Stuart and Margalo's Argument / Taran's Wisdom / Stuart's Destiny *The Doll King part 18 - Stuart's Return / Elmo and Grover's Distraction *The Doll King part 19 - Stuart Confront Grandpa / Stuart Finds Out the Truth / The Big Battle *The Doll King part 20 - Stuart vs Grandpa / A Happy Ending in the Pridelands *The Doll King part 21 - End Credits / "Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)" *Movie Used: *The Lion King (1994) *Clips From Movies/TV Series/Video Games Used: *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Tom and Jerry: Show (1975) *Tom and Jerry: Comedy Show (1980) *Tom and Jerry Kids (1990) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmer (2010) *Tom and Jerry and the Wizird of Oz (2011) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Jerry (2012) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Stuart Little (1999) *Stuart Little 2 (2002) *Stuart Little 3: Call of Wild (2006) *Toy Story (1995) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story Toons Hawaiian Vacation (2011) *Toy Story Toons Small Fry (2011) *Toy Story Toons Partysaurus Rex (2012) *Toy Story of Terrors! (2013) *Toy Story That Time Forgot (2014) *The Emperor's New Goove (2000) *Sesame Street (1969) *Follow That Bird (1985) *Elmo's Sing-Along Gussing Game (1991) *Elmocize (1993) *The Best of Elmo (1994) *Elmo Saves Chrismas (1996) *Elmo Says Boo (1997) *Elmopalooza (1998) *Elmo's World (1998) *Kids Favortie Songs (1999) *Elmo in Grouchland Sing and Play/Featiring Elmo's World (1999) *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) *CinderElmo (1999) *Elmo's World Dancing Books And Music (2000) *Elmo's World Wild Wild West (2001) *Kids Favortie Songs 2 (2001) *Bert and Ernie's Word Play (2002) *Elmo Vist The Fire House (2002) *Elmo's World Happy Holiday (2003) *The Street We Live (2004) *Elmo's Holiday Countdown (2007) *Elmo The Musical (2012) *The Swan Princess (1994) *Ratatouille (2007) *The Simpsons (1989) *Fantasia (1940) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *The Black Caludron (1985) *Old Bear (1993) *The Smurfs (2011) *The Smurfs 2 (2013) *Tarzan (1999) *Dinosaur (2000) *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *Johnson and Friends (1990) *The Raggy Dolls (1986) *Noddy (1998) *Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure (1977) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Ruturn to Neverland (2002) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaur (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Balto (1995) *Balto 2 (2002) *Balto 3 (2004) *Frozen (2013) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Teletubbies (1997) *Here Come The Teletubbies (1997) *Teletubbies: Baby Animals (2001) *Dumbo (1941) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Pocahontas (1995) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) *Jumanji (1995) *Jumanji 2 (1998) *The Chroniecles of Narria: The Lion, The Witch and the Woblade (2005) *The Chroniecles of Narria: Prince Caspian (2008) *The Chroniecles of Narria: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Chicken Little (2005) *Up (2009) *Open Season (2006) *Open Season 2 (2009) *Open Season 3 (2011) *The Night at the Museum (2006) *Thumbelina (1994) *The Forgotten Toys (1997) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *64 Zoo Lane (2001) *Brother Bear (2003) *Brother Bear (2006) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Blue's Clues (1996) *Blue's Big Musical Movie (2000) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Rugrats (1991) *The Rugrats Movie (1998) *Rugrats in Paris The Movie (2001) *Rugrats Goes Wild (2003) *The Wild (2006) *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2001) *Elliot Moose (1998) *64 Zoo Lane (2001) *Jungle Cubs (1996) *The Legend of Tarzan (2001) *Alpha and Omega (2010) *Alpha And Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) *Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave (2014) *Anastasia (1997) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Little Bear (1995) *The Little Bear Movie (2001) *The Polor Express (2004) *Henry's Amazing Animals (1996) *Donkey Kong Country (1993) *Donkey Kong County 3 (1994) *An Ameican Tail (1986) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail: The Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Great Mosue Detetive (1986) *The Secret of NIHM (1982) *Space Jam (1996) *Oliver & Company (1988) *The Airstocats (1970) *Tivia *Movie spoof Used Young Bambi as Elmo's Extras And Thumper as Grover Extras *this spoof was Jerry's third appeared in Jumanji 2 (OlieFan360's CoolZDane Animal Style), The Pagemaster (OlieFan360 Style) and The Jungle Book (Olie Fan360's Pet Style) *This is Stuart Appeared In Jumanji (OlieFan360's Human Style) *Both Stuart Little, Toy Story 2, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Tarzan and Fantasia 2000 Released in 1999 on Theaters: Same as A Bug's Life, Jumanji 2 and Cats Don't Dance Released on Vhs *Toy Story, Balto, Pocahontas and Jumanji Both Released in 1996 on Vhs: Same as Blue's Clues, Henry's Amazing Animals and Jungle Cubs Released on TV: Same as Space Jam Released in Theaters Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Olie Fan360's Pet Style